Their Beginning
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: Albus and Minerva had to start somewhere, so where did they start? T for now, may change according to future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know this is dumb to start a new fic, but this bunny struck me and I had to get it out. It's a multi-chaptered fic and I've got about four chapters done. This one's short, but they should get longer. Please review! Enjoy.

She listened intently to his words, following his instructions. They began to practice, she, gripping the concept instantly, earning her a praise. She smiled. Then, the bell rang and everyone dutifully filed out of the room. Everyone but her.

"Professor?"

Her Scottish brogue, quite pronounced.

"Yes, Miss McGonagall?"

"I was wondering whether you could teach me to be an Animagi?"

He sat in silence, contemplating her question.

"I could of course, however, I think you should consult a master."

Her face fell.

"I had just thought, because I know you, I might do better. You are my favorite professor, sir. I'd rather learn from you. Please."

He examined her face.

"Of course, I can, Miss McGonagall. I will speak with Headmaster Dippet tonight."

Before she could stop herself, she hugged him.

"Oh thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Thank you!"

He was shocked, but returned the hug, so as not to hurt her feelings or his.

She released him, quite embarrassed, but happy all the same.

"You best get to your next class, Miss McGonagall. You don't want to be late."

She smiled again and left. This bright, beautiful seventh year would be the death of him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. Two**

**Their lessons had begun a week following Minerva's question. She was progressing at a good pace.**

"**Concentrate, Miss McGonagall."**

**She sighed in frustration. She stopped focusing on transforming and spun around to look at him.**

"**You can't honestly expect me to concentrate when you call me 'Miss McGonagall', for heaven's sakes! It's just too proper. Call me Minerva, please."**

**He smiled.**

"**I apologize, Miss--Minerva. Propriety is my downfall, I suppose you could say. If you are insisting I call you Minerva, then I insist on you calling me Albus. In our lessons only, again, for propriety's sake."**

"**Thank you, Pro--Albus. Now, I'll continue."**

**Minerva turned and closed her eyes, relaxing, yet concentrating. Slowly, the tingling began, starting in her toes and making its way to her head. **

"**Well done, Minerva! Well done!"**

**Minerva turned to look at him curiously and found that instead of seeing him eye to eye, she was looking at him from the floor. She looked down and saw her feet, which were paws and she was shocked. She turned her head to look elsewhere and found that she was losing her balance. She stumbled and landed on her bum as well as her tail, which hurt quite a bit.**

**Albus laughed loudly and bent down to pick her up. He pet her and soon she was rather relaxed, so relaxed, she forgot to concentrate and changed back. Albus was surprised and lost his grip on her, causing a rather unpleasant fall to the floor.**

**Minerva cried out in pain as the stone floor did its damage. Albus quickly came to her aide.**

"**Minerva, are you alright?"**

**She looked up at him, tears beginning to fall.**

"**I think I've hurt myself. My tailbone, possibly."**

"**Can you stand?"**

**Minerva shifted slightly and cried out in pain again.**

"**It hurts."**

**Black dots clouded her vision slightly.**

"**Albus, I can't see you well."**

"**Hold on. I'm going to carry you to the Infirmary."**

**He lifted her up into his arms, which again, caused her to cry out and promptly fall unconscious. He looked down at her worriedly and quickly rushed her to the Infirmary.**

**Upon entry, Madam Cross came rushing to him.**

"**Whatever happened?"**

"**We have been practicing her animagus transformation for almost a week and a half and tonight she was quite successful. I picked her up and pet her, for she transformed into a cat. She must have relaxed a bit too much and she changed back into herself. She was on my lap and surprised me, causing me to lose my grip and she fell to the floor. She said her tailbone hurt."**

"**I'll take a look. Put her down on the bed."**

**He did so and then stepped away for privacy. A while later, Madam Cross came to him.**

"**She was right, it was her tailbone. I've set to fixing it up. It was just a bruise, but a bruise to the tailbone can cause severe discomfort. I'd like her to stay overnight and into the afternoon tomorrow. She should be good as new by then."**

"**Thank you."**

**Madam Cross nodded and went to her office. Albus walked slowly over to Minerva's bed, where she was fast asleep.**

"**Sleep well, Minerva, my dear."**

**Minerva sighed in her sleep. Albus smiled and made his way to his rooms.**

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Review please. Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
